monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Grangold
is a location in Monster Girl Quest. The main city in the Gold region of Sentora, it is reputed for being a place where humans and monsters coexist. However, unlike in Grand Noah, the human citizens of Grangold have enslaved the monsters and become slothful, letting their obedient servants do all the work for them. The monsters eventually rebel, though the intervention of Luka and Alice convinces them to live in peace with the humans. History Grangold was once a normal human city. However, Promestein appeared one day and began providing them with advanced technology. This allowed the magic engineers of Grangold to create artificial monsters and to capture and seal the Queen Ant. By using the Queen Ant's brainwaves to control her Ant Girl daughters, the humans were able to make the Ant Girls serve them as slaves (along with the artificial monsters). The humans no longer bothered to work themselves; even the Grangold King left his duties to the Ant Girls and spent his time listening to adventurers' stories. Luka and Alice arrive at Grangold and are confronted by Golem Girl, the gatekeeper of the city. Assuming that the Golem Girl was attacking Grangold, Luka breaks her, and is arrested by the castle’s soldiers. Luka is released after a carrier pigeon from Ilias Village confirms his birth and parentage. Reuniting with Alice, the two of them explore the city and see how the humans here enslave the monsters. They stay the night in an inn. The next morning, the Ant Girls and the artificial monsters suddenly start attacking the citizens. Still disappointed with the actions of the people in town, Luka has the option of leaving Grangold, letting the citizens reap what they sow, but he can return later to help. If he decides to help, Luka defeats a Mud Golem Girl and then an Automata Girl, but then realizes that fighting the rampaging monsters at random will be meaningless, and decides to go straight for the castle, where Queen Ant was supposed to be sealed. He fights a trio of Ant Girls here to rescue the humans they've taken captive. Alice appears and, wondering how the humans sealed Queen Ant, leads him to some hidden steps downward, where a magic engineer is trying to fix the machines. Alice hypnotizes her and forces her to reveal the truth behind their technology. Queen Ant soon appears, and refuses to stand down. Luka defeats her but before he can deal the sealing blow, Alice returns with the Grangold King. The Queen Ant recognizes the Monster Lord, but Alice quickly dismisses it as it is not important. The Grangold King apologizes and, with help from Luka and Alice, convinces the Queen Ant to stop fighting. As a result, Grangold truly becomes a city where humans and monsters coexist, and Luka and Alice move on. After Ilias launches her war against humanity, Spider Princess invades Grangold Castle with an army of spider monsters, but the Queen Ant and her Ant Girls stand against her. The Queen Ant condemns the Spider Princess for preying on humans, getting exiled from her hometown and dethroned as the Queen Insect before attacking her. However, Spider Princess summons her secret weapon: the artificial Fire Spirit Gigamander, proving herself more than a match for Queen Ant. She then commands all her minions to descend upon the castle and to consume everyone, resulting in a violent war between the castle guards and ant girls vs the spider monster army. Later, Luka hears from a Tarantula Girl in Grand Noah that Spider Princess has requested all spiders to assemble, but some like her did not partake in it. Luka eventually arrives at Grangold and assists in fighting against the spiders. He manages to reach and defeat the Spider Princess, halting her ambitious goal and causing her minions to flee. Trivia *The Grangold Castle theme is a sped-up version of La fille aux cheveux de lin by Claude Debussy. Gallery Grangold Market.png|Grangold’s market. grangoldcastle.png|Grangold Castle Halls grangoldbasement.png|Grangold basement where Queen Ant was imprisoned Category:Locations Category:Gold Category:Hub Area Category:Sentora Category:Grangold